


I Know You Want It

by billhaderdidthis



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader - Fandom, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billhaderdidthis/pseuds/billhaderdidthis
Summary: Lisa is a brand new actor who's already on the spotlight of Hollywood. Everyone wants to work with her, big directors and companies. But there's one proposal that interests her the most: be a special guest during a whole season of HBO's 'Barry'. Why? No big reason, just the fact that Lisa thinks Bill Hader is a genius, the character is a real challenge and he's also hot as fuck, so why not?I don't know Bill Hader, this is just for fun! Hope yall like it!
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Character(s), Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Let's Talk About BARRY

Lisa was living her best life. After acting in some short films and playing some small parts in big productions, she finally got Hollywood's attention. As a young latina woman, who came from nowhere, she honestly thought she would never make it big in L.A. Well, she was wrong. Her agent, who was also her best friend, was always bringing her contracts and scripts and new partnerships with huge brands. There were some really good stuff in that pile of scripts, but most of them also were from directors/companies that she knew were trouble. As a feminist and a pretty decent human being, Lisa always refused to work with people or companies who were, in some way, prejudice or toxic towards any minority groups.

It was almost midnight and she hasn't even got to the middle of that script pile and she was startint to get sleepy when suddenly a name popped up and like a miracle, she was as awake as someone could possibly be. HBO's BARRY by BILL HADER and ALEC BERG. Bill Hader. BILL HADER.  
"No fucking way", she said while opening the letter. Her heart was beating so fast she could barely contain herself with exciment and anxiety. She just needed to know what was inside.

One thing you must know about Lisa is that she always had a crush on Hader. Since his SNL days, she was always day dreaming about him and when she got older, while masturbating, she would only cum while thinking about him. She also thought he was extremely talented: a versitile actor, great director and wonderful writer. She would be more than happy to just have dinner with him and talk about films and their projects. She respected him a lot, before anything else.

The letter says: "Dear Ms. Maya, we've seen your work and we are eager to work with you! Season 4 of Barry will start shooting in a couple of months and we're introducing a brand new character. Female, in her mid 20's, also an assassin. She's someone from Barry's past who's coming back to haunt him. They will have a huge history together that we're still developing, but one thing we know for sure is that you are the only one fit for this part. We hope to hear from your agent soon! Have a wonderful day! - HBO.

"I think I need a beer". Lisa couldn't believe what she has just read in that letter. Working in Barry (one of her favourite shows, by the way, hello), as Bill's co-star? For an entire season? Hell to the yes!

"I'm gonna do it. No, there's nothing to think about", Lisa was speaking to her agent on the phone. "I don't care about these stupid romcoms! I don't want quantity, I want quality!". Lisa was a very strong young woman, she'd been through hell to get where she is today and thank to the gods, she was now able to be picky about work. "I don't give a fuck if Cameron himself came to my house asking me to be in his stupid film! Man saves woman, woman dies in the end, man becomes a war hero, bla bla bla... BULLSHIT! I'm gonna give Bill a chance... What? No, I meant to say HBO..." Lisa should know better to not reveal her crush like that to her agent, even if she was her best friend, she was very serious about work. "Okay, I'm glad we could get this straight. Get in contact with the producers of the show and set up a meaning or dinner so they can explain to me the details. Thanks, Vic! Love ya. bye".

Finally the deed was almost done, she just needed to be as professional as she could during that meeting, I mean, Bill will probably be there. "I hope so", she said to herself. Anyway, she knows that the plot will be amazing, so she's gonna practice her yes in bed while waiting to fall asleep.

"What the fuck?... Who's calling so early?". It's Vic, she answers. "This better be good... WHAT, wait WHAT?! He wants to come meet me here? For breakfast? Bill? Here? HE'S ALREADY ON HIS WAY?! What?! I'm not nervous, you're nervous! Okay, I gotta get up and get ready, bye!"

Lisa jumped from that bed like it was on fire, she ran to the shower and used her best soaps and all that chic shit rich people use, she didn't know the name of half of those products, but damn they smelled good! Lisa brushed her teeth twice (you never know), and then chose a very simple outfit. The girl had money and style, but she always liked to keep it simple and classy. Well, not so classy, she did put on a tight "Nightmare On Elm Street" t-shirt and a high waist denim shorts, and they were indeed very short. She paired this outfit with a pastel yellow Converse.

"I really need to start dressing like an adult", she said while looking at herself in the mirror, "But I look SoOoOoO cuuuuute". She smiled and decided her outfit choice was correct, she doesn't want Bill to see her as someone she's not. As a Latina, her skin colour was gold mixed with light brown, her hair was long, black and wavy. Her eyes were dark brown and her lips were heart shaped. She had a fat ass, a slim waist and small breasts. And she wasn't tall, something that she hated. "Remember, this is work, Lisa! WORK!". She went down the stairs and then she remembered.

"Fucking fuck! I gave everyone the day off. I'm gonna have to cook something myself. I don't know how to cook. I'm dead, I am SO dead." Lisa was always a bit dramatic, maybe that's why she decided to go with acting. "Okay, Lisa, you got this girl... I can order! YES!" She started making some calls, ordered some breakfast stuff and it didn't take long for the orders to arrive at her house. "Thank you SO MUCH for coming so fast, you guys saved my life". She took a couple pics with the delivery boys and then off to set up a nice breakfast table. She chose the outside table since it was such a beautiful day, not too hot and not too cold. "Okay, I did it! Congrats to me!" Her kitchen phone rings. "Hello? Bill Hader? Yeah, it's okay, you can open the gate for him and please tell him to come to the backyard. Thanks, George." He was here. Okay. Let's talk about BARRY.


	2. POOL PARTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hot and they both need to cool down.

Lisa was wiggling with the plates and the arrangements on the table cause the anxiety of meeting one of her idols and her ultimate boy crush was trying to take over her, but no way she would allow that.

"Hey, you must be Lisa", she turns around to find Bill standing quite close to her. "Oh, hi Mr. Hader, I'm so glad to have you here!". She was dying inside. "Please, call me Bill. You're the ultimate celebrity right now and I'm the one who has to win you over, after all, I'm here to make sure you sign with us for the season." He was there to win her? She liked that. "Oh, I don't think you're gonna have much trouble wining me over, Bill. I'm all yours!" Silence. "I mean, for the part. For the show!", she wanted to burry herself on the ground right in that moment. At least she made Bill laugh. "I know what you meant, don't worry!" "Okay, then! Are you hungry? I'm really not that good in the kitchen, so I ordered a lot of food cause I didn't know what you like and what you don't, so..." "Wow, all this work for me? I'm flattered!" "Well, you're very special to me and I wanted everything to be perfect for you".

Bill looked at her with a face she didn't know how to describe... Was it amusement? Did he think of her as a pushover? Or maybe he was so damn clever that he could read through the thin lines of her actions and words?

"Everything looks delicious, Lisa. Thank you for preparing this beautiful table and for all this food". "No problem! It's my pleasure! Let's eat, I'm sure you must be starving." "I really am, left home in a hurry, drop the H's at their mom's house and came here." "Oh, the H's, they're your daughters, right?" "Yes, those little devils". They both laughed, she knew he loved those girls more than anything in this world and that's one of the things she loved most about him.

After they ate, they talked business and then some more about his daughters and his dad life. "Do you have any children, Lisa?" "Me? Only my cats and dogs. Tho I do think of having kids one day, I love children." "That sounds nice! I'm sure you'd be a wonderful mom." "I surely hope so..."

The weather was extremely nice, but it was starting to get a bit hot, so Lisa with her devlish mind decided to take a chance and ask Bill if he would like to refresh himself. "Bill, do you wanna know something curious about me and this big ass house?" "I'm all ears" "I've never used this pool. NEVER. It's just that I don't have many friends here, all my good friends live in another country, so it's kinda boring when your alone." "But I see you all the time surrounded by people" "You see me?" "You know, articles, tabloides, gossip magazines..." "You read those? No way!" "Well, when I'm interested in working with someone I do my research on them" "Oh, I see.. Well, you said it: I'm surrounded by people, that doesn't mean they're friends. I'm sure you know how it is once you get to a certain level of success in this industry." "I'm sure do... Lisa, do you feel lonely?". That question took her by surprise, no one has ever asked her that. From all the scenarios she painted in her mind regarding that moment, this one she has not predicted. "I'm sorry if I'm being nosy, I mean, we barely know each other..." "It's okay, I have no problems talking about my personal life. Specially when I trust the person I'm talking with and weirdly, I do trust you." She sat next to him, faces really close to each other, she looked him in the eye. "I'll tell you the secrets of my heart with one condition." "Which is...?" "It's fucking hot and I need to cool down, and I'm sure you need it too. Let's hit the pool!" "Oh, I don't know if that's a good idea..." "Why not? I already signed the papers, our parternish is happening, which is gonna be great for both of us, now it's time for some celebration! You said yourself you needed some rest and a break from work and everything." "It's just that... You're this goddess and I'm 100% sure you look perfect in a baithing suit. Me? I'm in my 40's and not in my best shape." "Oh fuck that, you don't really care about this, do you?" "I pretend I don't, but sometimes yes, I do" "Well, I think you're very attractive." "You're fucking with me." "Swear to God I'm not, I honestly think you're one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen".

Bill didn't know what to say or how to act, no one has ever said that to him with such... Passion and truth in their eyes. He was feeling... Happy and safe.

"Okay, you convinced me. But I don't have any pool clothing or whatever you call". "Fear not, my dear. I have everything you need. Be right back!" As she was leaving the patio, he couldn't stop himself from looking at her ass and her curves. "Bill, she is waaay out of your league and much younger. Don't even dare to think what you're about to think."

They both had their fears about one another. Lisa thought she didn't had a chance with him because he probably think she's just a child who wants to play acting while Bill thought that she just wanted him because of some daddy issues (which wasn't entirely false).

"I'm back! Here, Try these and see which one fits you the best." She had brought him some swim shorts she had in her house. "Why do you have so many male swim shorts?" "Sometimes I like to wear them, I love male clothing" "Gotcha." He went to change in the pool bathroom while she changed in the one next to his. She chose a golden one piece that looked like two, who showed her curves in a very nice way. She complimented the look with some jewelery. He chose the Adidas swim shorts. When he got out the bathroom, she was already in the pool and he was just paralised.

"Okay, now I'm definitely gonna have to behave myself. Fuck, she's hot." He thought to himself. She looked up and saw him standing close to her. "Fuck, he's hot... AND he's wearing ONLY shorts". She then realised they were both just staring at each other in silence for a good minute. "Hey, c'mon, the water is great! And there's beer over there if you want!" "Yeah, I'm gonna get one, do you want?" "Yes, please". He get the beers and then join her in the pool. They stand close, too close. Then they start talking about common interests like filmes and music. While Lisa's talking about her passion for horror films, Bill thinks "How can someone I literally just met was able to put me in such a personal position? I mean, she's extremely nice and I'm loving talking to her. I could listen her talk for hours... The fuck is happening to me? I'm not a teenager, I'm a grown men, I shouldn't be feeling the way that I'm feeling in such a short periof of time". Trust me, Bill, Lisa was thinking the same damn thing. Only difference is that she wanted what was probably, most definitely happen and she was more than ready for it.

"Our private pool party, how bout that?" Lisa says while looking at Bill with a grin in her face. He looks at her with a smile he forgot he had. He hasn't been this happy since he was with Rachel. He had other women in his life, but they were only in his life for a very short period of time. Lisa was somewhat different, she was young, but her soul and mind were not. She was really interesting and she was honestly invested in him and in what he had to say. "I have to confess, this is not normal for me AT ALL", Bill says after taking a zip of his beer. "I can imagine. For me either, I don't normally bring men I just met to have a private pool party with me." "Oh, so I'm special then?" "Very."

They stand in silence looking at each other while processing what was happening and what was propably about to happen.

"We're gonna fuck, aren't we?"  
"Yes. Yes, we are."


End file.
